


Deftly Dancing to the Sultry Sounds

by Ki_Ken_Tai_Ichi



Series: Hisoillu Week 2020 [3]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Ballroom Dancing, Dancing, HisoIllu Week, M/M, Parties, Suits, and Hisoka is of course in heels, both my men looking fab, but with Hisoka almost everything has a slight sexual tension, hisoillu, slight sexual tension, so you know what you're signing up for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:15:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26078563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ki_Ken_Tai_Ichi/pseuds/Ki_Ken_Tai_Ichi
Summary: Hisoka and Illumi are having a night out, drinking and relaxing. Hisoka wants to go out onto the dancefloor and is surprised at who offers to lead.
Relationships: Hisoka/Illumi Zoldyck
Series: Hisoillu Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1892656
Comments: 4
Kudos: 144





	Deftly Dancing to the Sultry Sounds

**Author's Note:**

> That feeling when coming up with a title is harder than writing the story ͡ಥ ͜ʖ ͡ಥ

* * *

The lights were low, and the band was ringing. The people were as bubbly as the drinks in hand, and Hisoka was tempted every half minute to pull Illumi onto the dancefloor. He looked so tempting that night, his dark green suit almost black under the lighting and tailored well enough to display his lean musculature. It was almost enough to forget about the frightening monster underneath.

Hisoka’s body thrummed at the memory of the frightening monster that tried to hide itself behind freshly cleaned hair and a luxury suit. As if proper manners and an elegant posture could hope to conceal the violence and blood and death that filled Illumi’s veins. He finished his scotch with a deep drink and glanced back towards the dancefloor.

If only he knew how to dance.

He instead turned back to the bartender to order another drink, this time a vodka with a lime wedge. Illumi sat beside him, one leg crossed over the other as he sipped on his gin with a focus more befit of a duty than leisure. He made no indication of enjoyment and Hisoka suspected he had chosen the liquor based on its price rather than any element of flavor. The moment he finished his gin, Hisoka took the opportunity to order Illumi a slightly sweet sherry and simply beamed at Illumi when he cast a questioning glance over to him.

The drink arrived promptly, as the bartender was rightly convinced that they had the money to warrant the treatment, and Hisoka waited for Illumi to take his first sip. The minor pause once the liquor passed his lips was enough of a reaction. He smiled into his glass as Illumi took another, larger drink.

The song changed, dipping low into something slower and sultry. A few couples left the dancefloor, perhaps uncomfortable with the tone set by the musicians, but the majority remained and altered their pace accordingly. Hisoka leaned against the bar and watched their movements, counting the steps and the directions of their spins. It looked quite simple, but he had always learned better by doing than watching.

“Did you want to dance?” Illumi’s voice pitched up at the end in a perfect inflection of questioning. Hisoka tilted his head, feeling his neck stretch as he tried to determine if Illumi was in a rare mood for humor thanks to the drinking.

“I’m being sincere.” He offered, perhaps sensing Hisoka’s hesitation.

“Hm, don’t know how. I never learned.” Hisoka replied. He blindly reached to the bar and grabbed his glass. The vodka went down smoothly.

“I can lead.”

Hisoka didn’t really take Illumi seriously until he stood up. His long hair swayed as he turned to face Hisoka, offering his left hand out for Hisoka to take. He considered the hand, deceptively soft under the lighting, and knocked back the rest of his liquor in one swallow. He slid off the stool, faintly registering the creak of wood as his weight shifted, and clasped Illumi’s hand in his. The callouses on Illumi’s fingertips were rough against the back of his hand, and Hisoka smiled at the slight friction.

Illumi stepped to the dancefloor with long, confident strides that made Hisoka’s heart flutter. Once on the edge he faced Hisoka and wrapped an arm around his waist, settling his right hand on the small of his back. They stood together, chest to chest, though Hisoka had to look down a touch thanks to his heels.

"Right hand on my arm, or my shoulder.”

Hisoka draped his hand across Illumi’s shoulder, close enough for his nails to gently scrape against Illumi’s neck. He tested the distance and traced a heart on Illumi’s pale skin with his index finger. He smiled warmly, feeling it reach his eyes when Illumi didn’t pull away.

“Just follow my movements. You’ll feel which leg I’m moving by the shifting of my hips. So, when I step back with my left,” he pulled the leg back and held it in place, giving Hisoka time and space to close the distance with his right leg.

“And when I move my right,” The other leg this time, and Hisoka chased it more closely.

“I could move to the side,” Illumi moved and Hisoka was right behind.

“Or even forward,” he stepped closer to Hisoka and, while he was tempted to keep them pressed together, he capitulated and stepped back.

“The music is 4/4 time, typical of ballroom dancing. I’ll simply step in time with the beats and you follow me.” Illumi began, stepping back again and Hisoka was able to follow him forward in a seamless, single movement.

They stepped away from the edge and entered the center of the crowded floor, slipping and gliding between the gaps with finesse that made Hisoka smug. Illumi was simply perfection, his timing flawless and perception impeccable. His posture was a bit stiff though, a rigidity that Hisoka was determined to try and break once he wasn’t as focused on matching Illumi’s every step.

Before Hisoka could register that the song had ended, another began. This one slow as well, but flighty and erratic in a manner Hisoka could appreciate. Illumi’s pace changed, and Hisoka quickly adjusted to match it. He was thrown off though when Illumi released his hold on Hisoka’s back –the area instantly colder once his hand disappeared— and Hisoka copied it by lifting his hand from Illumi’s shoulder. With only their clasped hands as contact Illumi shifted the moment and had Hisoka spinning away from their little zone. He found himself several steps away from Illumi, alone on the dancefloor save for their attached hands. With that tether, Illumi pulled Hisoka back and they were dancing again, as though no interruption had occurred.

“You may spin when we do that.” Illumi said. “This is one of the few areas in which your showmanship might come in handy.”

“Oh~” When Illumi flung him out again, Hisoka spun around once on re-entry. That involved releasing Illumi’s hand though, and he had mixed feelings about that.

“There are more tricks.” Illumi said, apparently picking up on Hisoka’s lukewarm reaction to the spin.

“Such as?” Hisoka nearly laughed aloud when Illumi placed both hands on Hisoka’s waist and picked him up, spinning around once before setting him back down.

“Let me try.” He picked Illumi up and, light as he was, completed three spins to keep them in time with the tempo.

“And there’s one more.” Illumi added once he was back on the ground, seemingly unaffected by his brief flight.

“A somersault?” Hisoka teased.

“Close,” Illumi replied, which was a definite surprise to Hisoka. Before he could imagine something similar to a somersault that could be completed by the ordinary people around them, Illumi’s leg wrapped around his. He was thrown back, his weight draped across Illumi’s thigh, and the only thing keeping his head from hitting the floor was the tight grip of Illumi’s hands in his. He tilted his head back and felt his hair brush against the wooden floor. With a single tug, Illumi pulled Hisoka back up and into his arms.

“I quite like that one.” He smiled, his head rushing a bit from the momentum.

“I had thought you might.” Illumi agreed before starting another dance with the next song.

Hisoka didn’t keep track, but he knew it had to have been at least an hour before they left the dance floor. And that was only because the band was leaving for the night. Most of the patrons had left by then, and only a handful of stragglers at the bar remained. Hisoka and Illumi reclaimed their seats and found the bartender instantly at their service.

Hisoka ordered the same sherry as before, two glasses of it, and glanced over to Illumi as they waited. A few strands of hair stuck to his forehead and neck thanks to the sweat that he couldn’t make out in the low lighting. Illumi wasn’t out of breath, but something about his posture was different. Looser, perhaps, maybe even relaxed if it was possible for the man.

Their drinks arrived and Hisoka held his glass up.

“Thank you for the lesson.” He said, meeting Illumi with a gentle, honest smile.

“Thank you for the reason.” Illumi replied, matching Hisoka’s grin with a small, honest one of his own.

They clinked glasses, the delicate ring resounding nicely in the quiet room, and drank to a wonderful night.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like a lot of fics on this site are told from Illumi's POV. Which I'm kind of guilty of too since Illumi's surprisngly easy to write for. So I purposefully wrote this from Hisoka's POV to  
> a) practice that  
> b) from Hisoka's POV I can more easily talk about how pretty Illumi is, because *holy shit* is that man pretty


End file.
